A Liga do amor
by Josiane Veiga
Summary: Jessie é a ladra da Equipe Rocket... mas ela não espera que podem roubar seu coração.


**A liga do Amor!  
Por Josiane Veiga**

_E aí galera... Este é o meu 3º fic, espero que vocês estejam gostando. A história a seguir fala sobre a personagem que eu mais gosto: Jessie Rocket. Eu gostaria de dedica-lo a Daniel Trento, o meu Gary da vida real._

- Eu bem que te disse que não ia dar certo!- falou James pela milésima vez naquela tarde

- Se você repetir isto, eu mesma te mato - resmungou Jessie tentando ainda manter a calma.

A turma de Ash e cia participava de uma nova liga pokemon, e isto significava que a Equipe Rocket deveria estar lá para tentar novamente roubar mais alguns pokemon. É claro que a missão era impossível, mas explique isto a famosa equipe de ladrões. Eles nunca desistiriam de tentar mais uma vez. Meowth ficou sabendo que alguns dos pokemons mais raros estariam lá... E Jessie não perdeu tempo para se informar sobre tudo da nova liga.

- Deixe-me ver isso... – balbuciou a menina dos cabelos rosa – Onde esta?...Aqui! – Falou ela abrindo o mapa do estádio.

- O que é, Jessie? – Perguntou James tentando ver por cima do ombro da amiga

- Aqui neste ponto tem uma área subterrânea onde nós podemos vir, cavamos um burraco e surgimos bem no meio da festa... Daí usamos o Weezing para fazer aquela nevoa e roubamos os pokemons deles...

- Grande! – vibrou James – boa idéia!

- Ah, qualé... – falou Meowth – ela sempre tem a mesma idéia e só você é que não percebe que é uma grande idiotice. Não vai dar certo! Porque o moleque do Ash ta lá e vai nos impedir novamente.

- É aí que entra a minha inteligência!

- UNH? – perguntou James e Meowth ao mesmo tempo

- Nós vamos fazer o pirralho não aparecer!

- Como?

Jessie neste momento puxa um vidrinho com um liquido azul.

- Já ouviram falar em laxante?

**horas depois**

- Mas o que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou Brock olhando o amigo na cama

- Eu não sei – respondeu Misty – Nós estávamos no restaurante, Ash comeu como sempre, mas parece que ficou doente... Talvez a comida fez mal...

- E agora? O torneio vai começar aqui há 1 hora. O que faremos?

- Ai – choramingou Ash, colocando a mão na barriga.

- Talvez seja melhor ficarmos – disse Misty.

- Concordo... Não dá pra deixar um amigo nesta situação.

Neste momento alguém bate na porta do quarto onde Ash se encontrava. Misty e Brock se entreolham, mas é o último que vai abrir a porta.

- Gary?

O garoto de cabelos castanhos entra pela porta e se dirige diretamente a cama do seu maior rival.

- Você é um estúpido.- é tudo que diz olhando Ash na cama

- Não briga com ele...- se intromete Misty – eu sei que ele é um imbecil, mas esta doente e você faça o favor de respeitar.

- Como você pode ter ficado doente, seu banana! – disse Gary olhando para Ash - eu estava treinando feito um louco pra te enfrentar e quando tenho a oportunidade você fica com dor de barriga.

- Ai.. Para... Se você falar de novo..Eu vou vomitar. – falou o dono do Pikachu.

- Você é realmente um imprestável! – vira-se e olha pros dois amigos de Ash – e vocês? Vão participar do torneio?

- Não. Nós vamos ficar aqui com o Ash até que ele se recupere.

- Esta bem – levanta-se e vai saindo até a porta sem olhar pra trás – Vê se melhora...  
E sai. Misty e Brock ainda ficam olhando pra porta alguns segundos, mas logo voltam a realidade socorrendo o amigo que geme mais uma vez.

Perto dali, três ladrões muito conhecidos observam com seus binóculos o ocorrido no quarto do hotel onde Ash estava.

- Acho que seu plano funcionou, Jessie...- falou James sorrindo.

- Eu sei que funcionou... Meus planos nunca falham – sorriu vangloriosa.

- Bem... Na verdade, se você quiser eu posso te citar a base de uns 1.000 planos seus que não funcionaram. – disse o gato falante.

- Não funcionaram pela incompetência de vocês dois. – ainda falou ela antes de descer da árvore onde estava – quem é aquele garoto que entrou por último no quarto do piralho?

- Eu já o vi... e você também já... Ele é aquele que nasceu na mesma cidade do Ash, nós já o enfrentamos...Acho...- disse James

- Acha? – perguntou Meowth

- Só acho... Porque se o enfrentamos, perdemos. E eu fiz um mapa astral que me revelou que devo esquecer as derrotas passadas e pensar só no futuro – falou o belo garoto descendo a árvore.

- Talvez você esteja certo... Também acho que devemos esquecer as derrotas e pensar só no futuro...E o nosso futuro é grandioso!

Os três sorriram satisfeitos e se encaminharam direto ao estádio que sediaria a liga. 

\\\\\\

O carro parou em frente ao grande portão de entrada do estádio. Dele desceu um garoto de cabelos castanhos e que usava (pasmem) um cordão meio hippie com as cores verde e amarelo. Ele não se encontrava sozinho no carro. Lá havia ainda pelo menos umas 5 garotas dos mais diferentes tipos, loira, morena, ruiva...

- É garotas...Chegamos – falou sorrindo

- Gary é o maior – começou o coro da torcida organizada.

Embaixo deles, no subterrâneo, Jessie, James e Meowth traziam sua tralha esperançosos pois talvez aquele seria sua primeira missão feliz. Desde que haviam encontrado o menino de boné no meio de uma floresta, nunca mais venceram nada. Não sentiam ódio, mas sim raiva por descobrirem que eram idiotas demais pra lutar contra um garoto.

- Hei...Cuidado aí! – disse James ao quase ser atingido por uma enxadada da Jessie.

- Não seja tão bobão! – falou a menina parando – Chegamos...

- É ai? – perguntou Meowth.

- É sim...- Jessie soltou o mapa – aqui em cima é uma arena... Iremos surgir no meio dela durante a apresentação dos competidores

- Então... Ao trabalho! – gritou feliz James

Eles começaram o seu trabalho...e foram cavando até ver o primeiro sinal de luz. Quando saíram do buraco tiveram uma grande surpresa.

- Jessie, sua idiota... A gente saiu na enfermaria!

- Mas isso é melhor ainda... Todos os pokemons estão aqui pra um check up geral. Olha só..Temos um monte de pokebolas cheias de pokemons valiosíssimos... Mãos a obra rapazes, antes que apareçam algumas daquelas enfermeiras chatas.

E eles começaram a pegar todas as pokebolas que lá estavam. Jessie abriu cuidadosamente uma porta e descobriu outras lá...Maravilhada foi entrando e pegando todas.

- Ganharemos uma fortuna...- ria a ladra

- Jessie...Aqui tem "Fearow", "Nidoran"...E vários outros...Ficaremos ricos! – sorria James.

A moça também estava entretida com algumas preciosidades que tinha em mãos. Mas quando tocou em um Arcanine sentiu outra mão sobre a sua. Surpresa ela virou rapidamente o rosto e encarou a garoto que estava em sua frente.

- Lamento querida...Mas nos meus pokemons você não toca.

- ... – Jessie sentiu-se quase desfalecer e olhou pro outro lado a procura de James, quando percebeu que ele havia ficado na outra sala, sozinha, tentou reagir empurrando o treinador que estava na sua frente e tentou correr.

Mas ele a segurou firme e falou.

- Muito prazer, eu sou Gary. E você?

- Solte-me...

- Perguntei seu nome.

Ela tentou pela última vez livrar-se das mãos que a seguravam, mas foi trazida ao encontro do corpo dele.

- Não vai me dizer seu nome?

Sem saída resolveu falar.

- Chamo-me Jessie.

- Ótimo. Agora que já sei seu nome, posso te beijar. – e beijou-a levemente, pra total surpresa da garota.

O beijo durou poucos segundos. Não houve nenhum contato que não tenha sido dos lábios, mas talvez por ter sido tal a novidade, a menina sentiu-se tocada em todo o corpo. Ela esperava que seu primeiro beijo fosse com James, afinal viviam juntos pra lá e pra cá, mas não podia negar que aquilo que vivia no momento era a melhor experiência que já havia passado. Duvidava que James pudesse beija-la melhor do que aquele garoto beijou. Quando ele a soltou, ela ainda estava meio zonza, olhou imediatamente pra baixo, ou estava subitamente tendo um ataque de timidez ou queria ver se seus pés ainda estavam no chão.

- Agora vai embora antes que seja presa – e saiu da sala levando seus pokemons Jessie ainda tentava descobrir se aquilo havia sido um sonho quando James invadiu a porta.

- O que foi? Você está pálida!

- Estou bem...Vamos embora.

- Mas talvez existam outros pokemons pra gente roubar.

Ela olhou pro amigo. Também não podia ir embora e abandonar uma missão só por causa de um beijo. Era uma Rocket e tinha um nome a zelar!

- É... Você esta certo... Vamos colocar estes aqui no... Mas como é o nome daquela coisa que a gente usa pra fugir?

- ...Balão? – falou James desconfiado

- Isso...No balão. E depois vamos lá pra pegar outros pokemons.

E saíram da enfermaria cheios de pokebolas.

A competição já havia começado. Por sorteio foi escolhido o nome dos dois competidores: Gary e Yuri. O primeiro representando a cidade de Palledini e o segundo a cidade de Sham. A torcida do rival de Ash logo começou seu coro, totalmente feminino, em clamor ao neto do professor Carvalho.

Mas Gary não estava indo bem. Primeiro escolheu um pokemon errado e agora não conseguia se concentrar para ordena-lo corretamente. Na verdade, seu pensamento estava longe dali. Havia ficado na enfermaria com a garota dos olhos azuis. Já havia visto aqueles olhos antes... Mas onde? Sabia que tinha a conhecido antes, mas agora não conseguia descobrir aonde a havia encontrado. Sorriu subitamente ao lembrar do atrevimento ao beija-la. Logicamente foi o primeiro beijo dela. Ou ela estava tão assustada que ficou a impressão disso. Tocou os lábios ao imaginar beija-la novamente, mas logo mecheu a cabeça negativamente. Não. Era certo que não a veria mais.

- Volte Hypno – gritou ele pra total surpresa da torcida do estádio. – Desculpe-me – falou dirigindo-se ao outro treinador - eu não estou concentrado e não quero fazer você perder tempo.

Dizendo isso, ele virou-se de costas para a arena e foi saindo em direção a o portão mais próximo. Mas foi parado por uma risada que ecoava atrás dele.

- Prepare-se para encrenca.

- Encrenca em dobro!

Virou-se rapidamente e reconheceu um dos donos da voz. A primeira que falava era a menina que havia beijado a pouco.

- Para proteger o mundo da devastação!

- Para unir as pessoas de nossa nação!

- Para...- e ela parou imediatamente.

- Jessie...- chamou James, mas foi em vão.

Gary sorriu ao vê-la completamente desconcertada na sua frente. Ela primeiro ficou vermelha e após branca como as nuvens.

- Vamos embora James...Por favor.

- Mas a gente nem acabou de falar o nosso lema.

- Outra hora a gente termina.

- Mas...

A conversa foi interrompida por um dos seguranças que estava no estádio.

- É a equipe Rocket!

- Equipe Rocket...- pronunciou Gary. – é claro... Ela é um dos membros da equipe Rocket!

Sem saída James lançou Weezing, mas não adiantou porque Yuri tinha um Butterfree.

- Droga - falou o menino delicado - Jessie...Faça algo.

Mas ela não conseguia se mecher. O corpo dela estava imóvel. Os olhos ainda se mantinham em Gary. Ela sentia medo, mas não sabia de que.

Então foi dele o primeiro passo. Quando viu que uma das guardas se aproximava, correu em direção dela e a puxou pelo braço.

- Hei...O que esta fazendo? –perguntou Meowth

- Venham por aqui - e os levou até uma saída.

Eles correram para fora do estádio e logo se encontravam longe dele.

- Obrigado... Mas porque nos ajudou? – perguntou James.

Gary não respondeu. Olhou para Jessie, mas ela se mantinha quieta e com os olhos baixos, evitando olha-lo. E agora? O que ele faria? E o que ela faria? A pergunta pode parecer boba, pois só haviam se encontrado duas vezes, mas mesmo assim não queriam uma despedida ali.

- Bem, vamos embora – disse James ao puxar o braço da amiga.

- Espere.

Os três olharam pro garoto, esperando alguma reação. Mas pela primeira vez na vida, Gary não sabia exatamente o que fazer. Tentou falar algo, mas a boca se moveu sem pronunciar nenhum som.

- O que quer? – perguntou Meowth

- Eu... Eu só queria saber quando vejo vocês de novo.

Tanto James quanto o mascote da turma caíram na gargalhada. Eles não entendiam porque aquele cara queria vê-los novamente, e isso também pouco interessava.

- Talvez na próxima liga.

James e Meowth olharam subitamente para Jessie. Eles entenderam mal ou ela estava dizendo a um mestre pokemon quando eles atacariam novamente.

- Estarei esperando por você – disse Gary

- Eu também. – respondeu ela.

Depois disso, tanto um como o outro seguiu sua vida normal. Mas algo diferente os mudou para sempre. A ladra foi roubada! E quem roubou foi alguém honesto! Ou talvez os dois tenham sido roubados, pois a única coisa que sei que é o coração deles não os pertencem mais.

**Josiane B. Veiga  
Jojessie. **

_Criticas ou sugestões? Email-me!_


End file.
